Un destino alterno
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Bueno...este es un X-over...pero no con una serie muy común...es Evangelion/Digimon. Este fic lo hicimos Tiamat y yo =).
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Digimon ni Evangelion nos pertenecen...son propiedad se sus respectivos autores y las compañías que compraron el coryright.

Warning: En capítulos avanzados este fic tendrá Shounen ai.

Este fic no es sólo mío, es un fic de cooperación entre Tiamat y yo, esperamos que les guste (aunque la idea suene muy rara...).

**Un destino alterno**

Por Tiamat y Cerberusmon

Caminando con un libro en mano y sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Desde la última batalla nada había sido igual. Ya muchos de sus amigos no habitaban Tokyo-3. Tooji que había sufrido un accidente lamentable y Shinji aún se culpaba. Ni él ni Kensuke habían vuelto; al parecer sus familias estaban asustadas por si algo volvía a ocurrir. Con lo que respectaba a Asuka, la chica parecía deprimida todo el tiempo, no hablaba con nadie y pasaba todo el día encerrada en el cuarto. Hacía pocos días que saliera del hospital psiquiátrico... A Shinji la simple mención de 'manicomio' le aterrorizaba, por dicha razón prefería llamarlo de la otra manera. Hasta Misato misma había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de Kaji, había renunciado a NERV y decidió dar clases en el colegio de Shinji.  
Y Rei... bueno Rei... no sabía mucho de ella. Al igual que Asuka, prefería estar alejada de todo y de todos.  
Y luego Kaworu... Se detuvo y dejó a un lado su libro, miró al cielo y le pareció ver su rostro níveo sonriéndole. Una lágrima se asomó sobre su ojo derecho. Le dolía recordarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre lo hacía. Su aroma, su sonrisa, sus caricias... Y empezó a recordarlo todo... desde el día en que se conocieron hasta...  
El libro cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. El día de su muerte... él... él lo había asesinado y Kaworu estaba sonriendo... ¿Por qué?  
Trató de no pensar en ello, sacudió su cabeza y se agachó para recoger su libro. Sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su médula, se sentía observado. Se puso de pie deprisa y ahí estaba lo que parecía un... Bueno, Shinji nunca había visto un animal como aquel, no parecía un perro mucho menos un gato... ¡y lo estaba viendo!  
El animal se lanzó hacía Shinji, quien a penas pudo esquivarlo, pero su libro no tuvo tanta suerte pues ahora estaba hecho pedazos. El animal (fuese lo que fuese) parecía dispuesto a atacar nuevamente, ahora sin miedo a fallar. Instintivamente Shinji comenzó a correr y el animal lo siguió, pero pronto acabaró ese juego del gato y el ratón porque Shinji al tratar de escapar había entrado en un callejón sin salida, corrió hasta el fondo y cuando volteó ya no sólo era uno...sino una manada de mínimo 10 de esos animales que lo tenían acorralado, y no parecían tener muy buenas intenciones. De pronto, el que parecía ser el líder se adelantó hasta quedar a unos 2 metros de Shinji y entonces soltó un chillido y saltó para atacarlo, Shinji cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó, abrío los ojos y vió que el lider había retrocedido y que ahora tenía unos rasguños en forma de 'x' en la cara, hasta entonces se percató que a sus pies estaba otra criatura extraña, pero no se parecía a las grises y de largas orejas que lo tenían acorralado, ésta era dorada y parecía un gato grande o un cachorro de león. Por un momento las criaturas se quedaron quietas, pero eso no duró mucho y sin pensarlo todas se lanzaron contra el 'protector' de Shinji, al principio se defendió bien y logró herir a unos cuántos y aunque Shinji le ayudaba a mantener a raya a algunos las criaturas grises no se rendían y después de unos minutos de lucha todavía estaban acorralados, con la pequeña diferencia de que ambos estaban heridos, Shinji tomó a su 'defensor en los brazos y se arrinconó aún más para alejarse de las criaturas. El líder los siguió de cerca y justo cuándo iba a atacar, el animal que Shinji tenía en los brazos comenzó a brillar y se separó de Shinji para enfrentar al líder.  
"Kinmon! shinka!" dijo con una voz chillona y un gran resplandor cubrió el callejón, cuando los ojos de Shinji se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz se sorprendió aún más al ver que donde estaba un animal de un tamaño mayor al de un perro pequeño, ahora estaba uno que le llegaba casi al hombro, pero no sólo eso, sino que ahora tenía la forma de un león sin melena, algo flaco, con unas grandes alas negras y una larga cola, "kindramon" dijo al final. Shinjí sólo apartó la vista de la criatura cuando notó un extraño objeto de forma triangular de color negro con blanco que flotaba delante de él, con algo de desconfianza alargó la mano y lo tomó, en cuánto lo tuvo en su mano el objeto hizo aparecer un holograma y en él aparecía una de las criaturas que lo atacaron y de podía leer 'Gazimon. Nivel: rookie.', luego cuando inclinó el objeto a la nueva criatura está apareció en la pantalla y se pudo leer 'Kindramon. Nivel: Champion'.  
Algunos Gazimon se intimidaron ante la digievolución de su enemigo pero al ver a su líder atacarlo decididamente, todos hicieron lo mismo, ya sea por la diferencia de niveles o el tamaño, los gazimons no fueron rival para el Kindramon y en unos pocos segundos todos se habían desintegrado y el Kindramon había absorbido su información. Shinji contempló la batalla en silencio, temiendo que cuando la criatura volteara lo quisiera a él como postre, al fin, la criatura volteó y se quedó mirando a Shinji unos segundos, antes de volver a brillar y hacerse más pequeña. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Shinji notó que el animal volvió a parecer un cachorro de león, y luego apunto el objeto hacía él. "Kinmon....nivel rookie" leyó de la pantalla y el animal le dijo "sí" fue entonces cuando Shinji reaccionó y retrocedió hasta tocar la pared.

Una sombra alta en la azotea de un edificio, había observado toda la batalla, a su lado había otra sombra más pequeña.  Esperando (o al menos así parecía) a que Shinji estuviera bien, las sombras se alejaron cual espejismo, al parecer satisfechos del resultado.   
"No te voy a hacer nada" le dijo el kinmon al ver la reacción de su tamer "después de todo eres mi tamer, o no? si no, no tendrías ese digivice y yo no habría podido digievolucionar, tampoco me habría metido en una pelea innecesaria..." continuó...como si fuera lo más normal que criaturas tan extrañas aparecieran y hablaran.  "¿T-tamer?".  Shinji cada vez se convencía más de que esto era un sueño... "Sí, yo soy un digimon y tú eres mi tamer, vine a este lugar sólo para encontrarte, cuál es tu nombre?" ¿digimon? ¿qué era eso? bueno...ya le preguntaría luego... "Shinji... Bueno... ya me tengo que ir si no Misato-san se preocupará...", dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del callejón y para su total decepción, la criatura lo siguió. "¿Qué haces? no puedes venir conmigo... pero tampoco puedo dejarte aquí sólo..." dijo Shinji con aire pensativo.  
Un rato después, Shinji entraba sigilosamente al departamento que compartía con Asuka y Misato, Kinmon iba detrás de él y por primera vez Shinji se alegró de que Asuka se limitara a estar en su habitación encerrada, Misato no había vuelto aún del trabajo y gracias a eso Shinji pudo llevar a Kinmon hasta su cuarto sin ser visto. "Listo... aquí te quedarás... pero necesitas ser muy cuidadoso y no dejar que nadie te vea, voy por algo de comer, ahora vuelvo..." Después de comer, Shinji improvisó una cama a Kinmon en uno de los cajones del closet, justo cuando iba a acostarse llegó Misato y Shinji fue a hacerle compañía mientras cenaba.  
"Y cómo te fue hoy?" le preguntó Misato con la misma voz animada de siempre...pero por mucho que se esforzara, no podía ser la misma que antes. "Bien..." y Shinji le empezó a contar los sucesos del día, obviamente excluyendo su encuentro con Kinmon y los otros 'digimons'. "Oye, qué te pasó en la cara?" le preguntó Misato cuando Shinji terminó de hablar, "eh?" le contestó Shinji pero luego recordó que una de esas criaturas lo hirió, "ah...nada, no me fijé por dónde iba y me lastimé con la rama de un árbol" contestó Shinji rogando que fuera lo suficientemente creíble y no despertara sospechas de Misato, "no es muy seria, pero hay que desinfectarla, voy por alcohol y algodón" dijo Misato después de observar la herida más de cerca y fue hacia el baño.  
"Oye, no has visto a Penpen? no estaba en el baño" le preguntó a Shinji mientras le limpiaba la herida con alcohol, "no...yo acabo de llegar tam..." dijo Shinji pero fue interrumpido con un chillido del pingüino en cuestión...que salió del cuarto de Shinji corriendo y se escondió detrás de Misato, "qué le pasará?" Shinji no pudo contestar ya que cuando se dio cuenta Misato ya iba en camino a su cuarto...  
Misato entró a su cuarto y Shinji sólo podía oír su corazón latiendo a mil, después de unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad, Misato salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta, "no hay nada... este pingüino se está haciendo cada vez más miedoso" y con esto Misato se sentó a terminar su cena y Shinji se despidió diciéndole que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir.  
Entró a su cuarto y no vio a Kinmon por ningún lado, pero después de unos segundos el digimon salió del closet. "lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando esa cosa entró al cuarto..." le dijo a Shinji después de mirarlo unos segundos con arrepentimiento "no importa...Misato no te vió y eso es lo importante" se quedó callado un momento, como dudando si debía decir algo o no "oye...me dijiste que eras un digimon...pero...¿qué es exactamente un digimon?" le preguntó al final.

Bueno eso es todo, el segundo capítulo estará listo en unos días, por favor R&R!! ^^.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Digimon ni Evangelion nos pertenecen...son propiedad se sus respectivos autores y las compañías que compraron el coryright._

_Warning: En capítulos avanzados este fic tendrá Shounen ai._

_Segundo capítulo...esperamos que les guste =)._

**"UN DESTINO ALTERNO"**

Por Tiamat y Cerberusmon

Capítulo 2

En completa oscuridad, Asuka estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama, sobre aquella frazada suave y peluda con olor a campo silvestre, o al menos eso se le figuraba, quién sabe que era lo que utilizaba Shinji para lavarla, a veces era tan cursi y tan ridículo. El aire proveniente del exterior sacudía delicadamente la cortina de la única ventana de la habitación, lo ÚNICO que se movía en la habitación, pero Asuka, tan sumida en sus pensamientos apenas se daba cuenta de esto.

Estaba indignada y enojada consigo misma... ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota, debilucho y sin caracter fuera mejor piloto de Eva que ella? Había fracasado... había arruinado la razón por la que su madre perdió hasta la conciencia de quien era... Ese maldito proyecto le había quitado todo lo que le quedaba... Desde su llegada a Japón, ella se había jurado ser la mejor piloto de Evangelions, pero por alguna razón su sincronización con su EVA iba disminuyendo... hasta que el Comandante Ikari decidió que ya no era prudente tenerla a ella y la encerró en ese 'manicomio' -gracias al cielo que Misato fue por ella días después-; y quitándole su lugar de piloto en la misión, decidieron poner a un novato bueno para nada... que al final resultó no sólo ser un amigo del ser que más odiaba, sino además el penúltimo ángel quien llegó a estar sólo a un paso de provocar el tercer impacto... Lo cuál a ella no le molestaría en lo absoluto... ya no tenía ninguna buena razón por la cual seguir viviendo. Lo mejor que podría pasar era que el mundo explotara en mil pedazos. Sí... nada importaba ya.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que desde la ventana dos ojos curiosos la observaban... y después de un rato, la criatura dueña de aquellos brillantes ojos color ámbar se decidió y de un ágil salto entró en la oscura habitación. Asuka se sobresaltó al oir un golpe seco en el piso y perezosamente estiró la mano para prender la lámpara que estaba al lado de su cama. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio algo que la hizo levantarse de un salto y caminar a la puerta dispuesta a abrirla y salir huyendo, pero en un segundo su orgullo hizo acto de presencía. 'No voy a correr de algo... y menos con el estúpido de Shinji dentro del departamento', meditó. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararar al pequeño ser que ahora la miraba fijamente desde el piso de su habitación. El animal era del tamaño de un gato, con piel dorada y muy parecido a un león pequeño. No se veía con intenciones de atacar, pero Asuka no podía dejar aún lado la desconfianza y dejó su mano apoyada en la manija de la puerta. "¿Qué eres, aparte de la cosa más extraña que jamás haya visto." Pronto se sintió tonta por preguntar a alguien que no le respondería, pero para su sorpresa, el animal le respondió con una voz chillona parecida a la de una niña pequeña: "Soy un digimon". Esto fue demasiado para Asuka que empezó a girar la manija y considerar dejar su orgullo de lado. El digimon al ver esto, retrocedió un poco hasta la pared y se sentó. 

"No voy a hacerte nada..." le dijo finalmente y Asuka se tranquilizó un poco, al menos ya no tendría que salir y soportar al pesado de Shinji, que seguro preguntaría por qué había salido así de su cuarto. Aunque claro, no se veía un... un... bueno, un animal como ese ¡y hablando! todos los días. Pero ella había sido una piloto de Evangelion, se había enfrentado a incontables peligros, los ángeles no habían sido algo sencillo de combatir, pero ahora no iba a huir de un animalito que se veía tan inofensivo como aquel... hasta se veía tierno. ¡No! A ella no le gustaban las cosas tiernas. Bueno, al menos si se disponía a atacar podría meterlo en la funda de su almohada. Meditando todo esto y tranquilizándose, se sentó en su cama. El digimon sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Kinmon". "Yo soy...". "Sé quien eres, es por esa razón que estoy aquí. Soy tu digimon y tú eres mi Tamer" 

Digi... ¿qué? ¿Tam-tamer? A parte de hablador... loco. "¿Y se puede saber que es un digi...?". "Digimon", repitió el pequeño animal con un sonrisa. "Bueno, ¿qué es eso?", preguntó la pelirroja un tanto fastidiada. "Un digimon es un ser compuesto por datos computacionales". "Un robot...". "No".

Sí, definitivamente ese animal, esa cosa o ese robot debía estar loco. "Los robots no comen, no duermen ni tampoco tienen necesidades". "Entonces eres algo así como un animal hablador. ¿Eres hembra?". El pequeño Kinmon asintió haciendo que su pelo color miel se agitara suavemente.

Asuka un poco más confiada, tomó a Kinmon en sus brazos como si buscara una especie de interruptor. "Me haces cosquillas", dijo el animalito con voz chillante y risueña. Luego se recargó sobre el pecho de Asuka. La pelirroja se quedó helada y sintió como la sangre subía a su rostro provocándole sonrojo. No sabía por qué. Su corazón latía de modo extraño. El cuerpecito del digimon era cálido, y suave y aparte de todo ronroneaba como si fuera un gato. ¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía algo así?

"Mamá..."

De pronto dejó caer a Kinmon al suelo, quien ya se había acurrucado en su regazo, pero que gracias a su habilidad había caído sobre sus patas. La digimon la miró extrañada, pero no dijo palabra, como si comprendiera que la chica estaba confundida y lo más prudente fuera callarse. Asuka tampoco dijo nada...sólo se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente al piso...¿por qué le había recordado a su madre ese digimon? no era lógico...ni siquiera estaba segura de estar despierta...tal vez todo era un sueño muy realista y cuando despertara se encontraría sola en su habitación. Después de un rato...kinmon rompió el consurso de silencio "oye..." se calló, para ver si Asuka le ponía atención y al ver que la pelirroja desvió la mirada para posarla en ella, continuó. "Tengo hambre..." le dijo al final, con una voz y expresión tan tiernas que  Asuka sonrió un poco. "Cierto, son más de la 1am, vamos por algo de comer a la cocina", le dijo mientras se levantaba y después abrió la puerta silenciosamente y salió al obscuro pasillo seguida de Kinmon.

Mientras tanto, Kinmon y Shinji estaban en su habitación, Kinmon explicándole a Shinji lo que era un digimon, un tamer y describiéndole el digimundo. "Tengo sed...ahorita vengo, voy por agua, no salgas del cuarto" dijo Shinji y salió de su cuarto. Al mismo tiempo que Shinji estaba saliendo de su cuarto, Asuka dejó a Kinmon en la mesa de la cocina y fue al baño, y cuando Shinji llegó a la cocina se encontró con Kinmon. "qué estás haciendo aquí??! te dije que no salieras!!" le dijo Shinji algo exasperado y cargó bruscamente a Kinmon hacia su cuarto, claro que Kinmon no sé quedó sin hacer nada y empezó a retorcerse, cuando vió que no podía escapar del abrazo de Shinji, gritó antes de que Shinji la metiera a su cuarto "ASUKAAAAAAA!!!!".

3 segundos después, la puerta del cuarto de Shinji se abrío y reveló a una furiosa Asuka, que luego de tratar de asesinar a Shinji con la mirada, se fijó en un curioso detalle, que había 2 de esas extrañas criaturas, iguales en todo, con excepción del color del pelo, uno lo tenía dorado y el otro color canela. "Qué le estás haciendo?!!" gritó Asuka antes que nada y cargó a Kinmon, que había escapado de Shinji gracias a que este se había quedado en shock. Los dos Kinmons se miraron extrañados, "T-tú también tienes uno???" dijo Shinji sin podérselo creer y pasando la vista del Kinmon  que Asuka tenía en los brazos al suyo, que estaba sentado sobre la cama de Shinji.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, Rei Ayanami se encontraba en su departamento, paseándose como fiera enjaulada por él, pero un extraño ruido que venía de la pequeña terraza de su habitación, la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Decidida a descubrir el origen del extraño ruido. Abrió la puerta corrediza y lentamente salió a la terraza, el viento frío de la noche la recibió, pero no vió nada fuera de lo común, estaba por volverse a su cuarto cuando escucho un ruido a su derecha y volteó para encontrarse con un pequeño animal parecido a un tapir tratando de subir por uno de los tubos de la calefacción. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al oir que el pequeño animal le hablaba. "Oye...¿me podrías ayudar? trepar es muy difícil para mí..." Rei sin saber bien lo que hacía, se acercó al final del balcón y cargó al pequeño animal, lo depositó en el suelo y e alejó lentamente de él.

"Muchas gracias, Rei" le dijo el pequeño animal con una sonrisa. Rei instintivamente se preparó para defenderse, seguramente este era el último ángel...pero ¿por qué la atacaba a ella? no se supone que los ángeles debían atacar la base de NERV e intentar llegar al Dogma Central? Contrariamente a lo que creía, el ser no intentó atacarla, simplemente se quedó observándola. "Quién eres?" le dijo bruscamente Rei, demasiado nerviosa para sutilezas. "Soy bakumon....tu digimon". En ese momento una explosión cercana las hizo callar.

T.B.C. Review!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!! =)  Este fic tb está en la sección de Eva!!!


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Digimon ni Evangelion nos pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y las compañías que compraron el copyright._

_Warning: En capítulos avanzados este fic tendrá Shounen ai._

**UN DESTINO ALTERNO**

Por Tiamat y Cerberusmon

**Capítulo 3**

En el cuarto de Shinji las cosas estaban más tranquilas que de costumbre, los dos kinmon jugaban en la cama mientras que sus tamers estaba viéndose mutuamente, Shinji sentado en el piso y Asuka todavía parada junto a la puerta (la cual había cerrado para evitar que Misato viera a las extrañas criaturas), era extraño pero no se sentía en confianza para sentarse, pero ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! ¡¡¿desde cuándo ese bueno para nada sin personalidad la intimidaba?!!, en cuanto su orgullo reaccionó se sentó en el escritorio de Shinji.

"Oye, sabes lo que son esas criaturas?" dijo al fin Shinji, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.  "Criaturas creadas por datos computacionales... según lo que me explicó ella" dijo Asuka señalando a uno de los kinmons en la cama, distinguía a la suya porque era de un color más rojizo que el de Shinji, además era hembra y por lo tanto tenía la voz más chillona... y por ser de ella debía ser mucho mejor digimon, sea lo que fuera que hicieran esas criaturas...

"Sí...algo así me explicó Kinmon, pero no le entendí..."   "pues claro que no le entendiste!!! eres un idiota!" Le dijo Asuka con sus acostumbrados tacto y gentileza. "Perd...." y Shinji no pudo terminar su disculpa porque fue interrumpido por una explosión. Asuka se acercó a la ventana y vio fuego a unas cuantas calles de ahí, cerca de dónde vivía la piloto de Eva. "Qué habrá sido eso?" preguntó Asuka una vez que dejó de ver hacia afuera, pero sólo recibió por respuesta los gruñidos de los digimons, que habían dejado de jugar y estaban tensos sobre la cama..

"Qué pasa?" les preguntó Shinji que también se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio de actitud de las criaturas. "Hay un digimon..." le contestó su Kinmon  "gran cosa, ustedes también son digimons..." les contestó Asuka, como cansada de tanto suspenso. "Pero nosotros somos diferentes, nosotros tenemos un tamer...los digimons sin tamer son salvajes y atacan todo lo que se mueve, para poder absorber su información y seguir evolucionando, tenemos que detenerlo..." dijo al fin el Kinmon de Asuka, saltando de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta cerrada. "vamos! tenemos que ir!!" dijo el kinmon de Shinji, al ver que ninguno de los dos tamers reaccionaban. Unas cuántas explicaciones después, los 4 se encontraban corriendo por las calles desiertas de Tokio-3, rumbo al resplandor rojizo del fuego producido por la explosión. 

Al llegar al lugar no tuvieron que buscar mucho para encontrar al culpable, ya que a diferencia de los kinmon y de los gazimon que habían atacado a Shinji, este era tan grande como un edificio, parecía un dinosaurio, negro y que estaba demasiado entretenido quemando autos como para darse cuenta de los tamers. Shinji sacó el extraño aparato que había aparecido después que Kinmon evolucionara y apuntó hacia el digimon con él, inmediatamente el holograma apareció sobre la pantalla y en él aparecieron la imagen y los datos del ser: 'Dark Tyranomon. Nivel: Ultimate.' 

Shinji miró fijamente al digimon y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba quemando autos nada más porque sí, había una persona corriendo entre ellos para huir del monstruo, detrás de la persona iba una pequeña criatura, que lanzaba pequeñas bolas de energía tratando de distraer al monstruo para que la persona pudiera huir. "tenemos que hacer algo, o ese digimon no resistirá mucho tiempo" dijo al fin el digimon de Shinji, "kinmon! shinka!!!" su cuerpo empezó a brillar y a crecer y se convirtió en el león con alas negras que había salvado a Shinji de los Gazimons, inmediatamente Kindramon voló hacia el Dark Tyranomon y empezó a intentar atraer su atención para que la persona y la criatura pudieran huir. El digimon negro consideró un blanco más conveniente a Kindramon y empezó a tratar de golpearlo con sus garras. Mientras esto ocurría, Shinji, Asuka y Kinmon corrían hacia los carros para atraer la atención de la persona y que corriera a refugiarse, pero al verla los dos se quedaron sin habla, ante ellos estaba Rei Ayanami, la otra persona aparte de ellos que era capaz de controlar a un Evangelion, y a sus pies tenía una pequeña criatura, parecida a un tapir, con una especie de casco de metal sobre la cabeza. Shinji apuntó el digivice hacia la criatura y pudo leer 'Bakumon. Nivel: rookie'. 

"Tú también tienes una de esas criaturas, Rei?"  le preguntó un Shinji muy sacado de onda,  "no idiota, no ves que es un perro común y corriente?" le contestó Asuka, un poco más odiosa de lo normal (será posible? O_o), "qué es ese aparato??"  "ni idea, apareció cuando encontré a Kinmon y me salvó de unos digimons...."    "por qué tú tienes uno y yo no?!!! yo también tengo un kinmon!!" "Tu digivice aparecerá cuando te conviertas realmente en mi tamer..." le contestó Kinmon, salvando a Shinji de la ira asesina de Asuka. "Oye Rei, vamos a pelear contra ese digimon!! sí? sí?!" habló Bakumon al fin, bastante diferente a su tamer, la criatura parecía bastante inquieta y Shinji presentía que una vez que agarrara confianza iba a ser MUY difícil callarla...

En ese momento, el ruido que produjo Kindramon al estrellarse contra uno de los carros hizo que los tres pilotos reaccionaran y recordaran que estaban demasiado cerca de un digimon salvaje como para poder ponerse tranquilamente a platicar y vivir para contarlo. Instintivamente retrocedieron y los digimons se pusieron al frente para protegerlos del Dark Tyranomon, que parecía cansado de pelear con Kindramon y prefería los blancos más fáciles, avanzó peligrosamente hacia el lugar dónde estaban los elegidos y lanzó una bola de fuego por la boca, que no dio en el blanco por sólo unos escasos metros de distancia. "Lo mejor será que nos dispersemos, no podrá perseguir a todos al mismo tiempo" dijo Rei, que era la única que no estaba temblando de miedo y miraba a la enorme criatura como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Los demás siguieron su consejo y Shinji corrió hacia donde estaba Kindramon, Asuka y Kinmon corrieron hacia un pequeño parque que al parecer había sido lo primero sobre lo que la criatura descargó su ira, ya que todos los árboles y plantas estaban chamuscados. Rei y Bakumon corrieron hacia el lado contrarío.

Al principio el digimon dudó unos segundos en decidir a quién perseguir pero al final optó por ir tras de Rei y Bakumon. Rei notó eso y trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo pero el digimon fácilmente le dio alcance y cuando estaba a punto de pisarla, un resplandor llamó la atención del digimon y de Rei, cuando esta volteó vio a Bakumon rodeado de una luz plateada "Bakumon! Shinka!!!!!!!" dijo el digimon tapir y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer como el de kinmon unos minutos atrás. Cuando el brillo desapareció, en lugar del pequeño tapir estaba un unicornio blanco, con un casco de metal rojo y grandes alas grises. "Unimon!!" dijo al final y el Dark Tyranomon reaccionó y se lanzó contra él, lógicamente Unimon era mucho más rápido, y aprovechaba sus alas para lanzar esferas de energía desde el aire, que no dañaban al digimon ultimate pero le dieron tiempo suficiente a Rei para esconderse detrás de un camión, donde encontró a Shinji junto con Kindramon.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, un objeto apareció en su mano, idéntico al de Shinji, sólo con la diferencia de que el suyo era azul marino con blanco.

Kindramon voló de nuevo, para ayudar a Unimon a pelear contra el Dark Tyranomon, aún siendo dos la diferencia de poder era muy grande así que sus ataques se limitaban a esferas de energía lanzadas desde el aire. Mientras tanto, Asuka y Kinmon seguían escondidas en lo que antes era un parque. "no puedo creerlo, ahora el digimon de esa maniquí también evolucionó, se supone que yo debería ser mejor que ellos en todo, ¿por qué no has evolucionado tú también?" le dijo al final a Kinmon, volteándola a ver con lágrimas de ira en los ojos. En ese momento, un digivice de color rojo con blanco apareció frente a Asuka. "ves? ya tienes un digivice" dijo con voz alegre Kinmon "ya sólo hay que esperar un poco para que yo también pueda evolucionar, volvamos con los demás" y sin esperar a que Asuka pudiera negarse, el pequeño digimon empezó a correr hacia la salida del parque. Cuando llegaron junto a Shinji y Rei, los digimons de estos estaban cada vez más cansados y apenas lograban evitar los ataques del Dark Tyranomon, "Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarles, la diferencia de nivel es mucha...aún si yo pudiera evolucionar, sería difícil vencerlo..." Kinmon no había terminado de decirlo cuando una misteriosa carta cayó  de alguna parte, cuando los 4 voltearon sólo pudieron ver por unos segundos una gran figura que recordaba a un perro, montada por otra silueta misteriosa, antes de que las dos figuras huyeran.

Asuka recogió la carta, tenía 'Digimon Card Game' impreso de un lado y por el otro sólo tenía una imagen roja y la palabra 'shinka'. Asuka miró la carta y luego a su digimon, tenía la impresión de que esa criatura parlanchina sabría lo que era esa carta, "sólo deslízala por la ranura que el digivice tiene a un costado..." contestó la criatura, como si hubiera leído la mente de su tamer. Asuka hizo lo que Kinmon dijo y en cuanto la tarjeta se deslizó totalmente en el digivice, Kinmon comenzó a brillar.

¿Quiénes serán las misteriosas sombras? ¿Lograrán derrotar al Dark Tyranomon? ^^ vamos!! Pongan reviews si quieren saber!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente ni Digimon ni Evangelion nos pertenecen... son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y las compañías que compraron el copyright._

_Warning: En capítulos avanzados este fic tendrá Shounen ai. _

UN DESTINO ALTERNO 

Por Tiamat y Cerberusmon

Capítulo 4

Parecía que del cuerpo de Kinmon salía una luz de plata, tan resplandeciente que Asuka tuvo que poner su mano por sobre sus ojos. Cuando la intensidad de la luz fue disminuyendo, Kinmon había desaparecido dando paso a una leona adulta de pelaje plateado y brillante. De su espalda sobresalían unas alas. Por primera vez, Asuka se había quedado sin habla por la impresión. La pelirroja abriendo varias veces la boca sin decir palabra, por fin se decidió a preguntar con algo de duda: "¿Kin...Kinmon?". Sí, ahora se veía amenazante. Una cosa era un ángel, pero... ¿estar asustada por esa cosita tan pequeña que le miraba a los ojos? "Soy Gindramon, esta es mi evolución.

Luego te seguiré explicando. Tenemos que ayudar a tus amigos". Gindramon salió volando desplegando sus alas blancas. Se veía tan majestuosa.... pero acaso ella había dicho: ¿Amigos? Observó a Shinji gritarle a su digimon que tuviera cuidado y también observó a Rei que estaba un tanto despreocupada, tal parecía que se encontraba muy confiada. Ellos no eran sus amigos, ¿o sí? Meditó eso por un momento sin llegar a algún lado, hasta que escuchó una explosión. Gindramon y Kindramon habían atacado al mismo tiempo sin causar daño alguno. Ahora eran 3 contra uno y la batalla se había inclinado a favor de los tamers, al poco tiempo, el Dark Tyranomon estaba más interesando en huir que en atacar y después de un ataque combinado de los tres digimons, desapareció y Kindramon absorbió su información.

Asuka, Shinji y Rei esperaron a que sus digimons volvieran. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gindramon y Unimon volvieron a sus formas rookie pero nada le pasó a Kindramon. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no deevolucionas?" le pregunto Bakumon.  "No puedo..." le respondió Kindramon, no muy preocupado por el asunto. "Creo que deberiamos irnos antes de que lleguen todos a investigar qué pas" dijo Rei con su voz monótona mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia su departamento, seguida de Bakumon. "Nosotros también deberíamos irnos, Asuka-chan", aconsej

Kinmon mientras saltaba a los brazos de Asuka. "¡¡¡No me digas Asuka-chan!!!", le recriminó Asuka mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el departamento de Misato. "¿¿Ustedes no piensan venir??", gritó a Shinji y Kindramon, que no se habían movido de donde estaban. "¿No crees que sería un poco... imposible que Kindramon estuviera en el departamento sin que Misato lo note? Ayer casi le da un paro cardiaco a Penpen por ver a Kinmon...", le contestó Shinji con un tono preocupado. "Pues ese es tu problema, yo ya me voy", y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue al departamento. "¿Qué haremos ahora?", Shinji se quedó pensando mientras Kindramon se echaba junto a sus pies, "Mmm..creo que ya s", dijo al fin y empezó a caminar seguido de Kindramon.

A la mañana siguiente, Misato se levantó como siempre a las 6 de la mañana y se puso a calificar exámenes; por suerte ese día era festivo y no tendría que ir a trabajar.

Después de terminar su trabajo, desayunó y decidió que ya era hora de levantar a Shinji y Asuka. Se levantó con mucha flojera de la silla y fue al cuarto de Shinji. Abrió la puerta, y como siempre, Shinji estaba dormido en su cama... lo único extraño es que cerca de la ventana, había algo muy grande cubierto con una sábana. "Shinji, ya levántate... tienes que ir al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas...", pero Shinji lejos de levantarse, sólo abrió un ojo y se volvió a dormir. Misato perdió un poco la paciencia y le quitó las cobijas. "Misato... 5 minutos más, ayer me dormí muy tarde..." Claro no le iba a decir que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche buscando un escondite para Kindramon... lo que no valió mucho la pena porque no encontró ninguno y se tuvo que resignar a que Kindramon se quedara a dormir en el cuarto. "¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡Ya son las 11am!!" Misato gritó, y con eso agarró un pie de Shinji y lo jaló para tirarlo de la cama. Como era de suponerse, el pobre Shinji cayó como costal al suelo. Cual sería la sorpresa de Misato cuando al levantar la vista del semi-dormido Shinji se encontró frente a frente con una especie de león alado, que la estaba mirando con cara de muy pocos amigos, como diciéndole 'tienes 5 segundos para correr'.

Kinmon se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que alguien la tocaba, cuando volteó se encontró con Asuka dormida, que la estaba abrazando como si fuera un oso de peluche, inmediatamente se tranquilizó y se acurrucó en los brazos de Asuka para seguir durmiendo, pero esa tranquilidad no duró mas que unos minutos porque luego fueron despertadas por... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!", el grito de Misato al encontrarse cara a cara con Kindramon. Asuka se levantó de un salto pero caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta, ya se imaginaba el motivo del grito, el estúpido de Shinji había dejado a Kindramon en su cuarto. Kinmon se quedó en el cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y buscando escondites por si tuviera que correr o evitar que la humana que vivía con Asuka la viera.

Cuando Asuka llegó al cuarto de Shinji, se encontró con una escena tan cómica que se hubiera reído si Misato no hubiera estado al borde del colapso nervioso. Shinji estaba en el suelo, todavía en pijama y con ojos adormilados, mientras Misato estaba acorralada contra la pared junto a la puerta con Kindramon a unos 40 cm de ella.

De repente Shinji se despertó totalmente "¡Misato-san! ¡Tranquila! ¡Juro que puedo explicarlo todo! No te hará daño... ¡Kindramon, aléjate de ella!" Kindramon obedeció inmediatamente a Shinji y se regresó al lugar donde había pasado la noche, pero Misato no se tranquilizó mucho, seguía con la espalda pegada a la pared y con la vista fija en el misterioso animal. "Eres un idiota, Shinji", fue todo lo que dijo Asuka. Misato dio un pequeño salto porque no se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba en el marco de la puerta. "Buenos días a ti también...", le respondió Shinji con algo de sarcasmo y luego se volvió hacia Misato "Eh... Misato-san... te presento a Kindramon... mi digimon"

Misato tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaban a ella, y como no confiaba mucho en su voz en ese momento sólo se limitó a asentir. Un rato después, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y Kindramon estaba sentado en frente de la puerta de Shinji, el ambiente se había calmado un poco, aunque Misato todavía veía con recelo al Kin... lo que sea y no se atrevía a entrar en el cuarto de Shinji. "¡No todos los digimons son así de... feos! ¡¡El mío es más lindo!!", le dijo Asuka, mirando con algo de desdén a Shinji, y obteniendo un gruñido de Kindramon como respuesta. "¡¿¿¿Tú también tienes uno???!", le preguntó alarmada Misato. "Sí... voy a traerla", y con eso se levantó y caminó rumbo a su cuarto. Misato pudo oír como llamaba al 'digimon' y después de unos segundo Asuka volvió con Kinmon en sus brazos.

"Ella es Kinmon", dijo al fin, tratando de sacar a Misato de sus pensamientos. Dejó a Kinmon en el piso y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Kinmon se quedó unos segundo en el piso, algo incómoda de que Misato no apartara los ojos de ella.

"¿¿De dónde salieron esos... seres??" Dijo al final Misato, volviendo un poco a su actitud fría y calculadora. "Vinimos del digimundo", le contesto simplemente Kinmon, y Shinji pudo jurar que vio como la cara de Misato se ponía tan blanca como un papel. "¡¿Hablan?!", Shinji se limitó a morderse los labios para no reirse, toda esta situación se le hacía muy cómica, era la primera vez que veía a Misato tan sorprendida. Después de un rato, Misato ya se había enterado de lo que era un digimon, y también de la pelea que tuvieron anoche, de las digievoluciones...

"¡¡Es una suerte que mi digimon sea diferente al de este perdedor!! Además se nota que Gindramon es mucho más poderosa que Kindramon... aparte es mucho más linda!!" Asuka siguió alardeando un rato más hasta que Kindramon perdió la paciencia y caminó lentamente a la cocina, sentándose junto a la silla de Shinji y mirando amenazadoramente a Asuka. Misato ya un poco más calmada, sólo se puso algo nerviosa y discretamente se alejó un poco del digimon. "De todas maneras... no creo que esto es algo que el comandante Ikari deba saber... tendremos que hacer algo para esconderlos, no sabemos lo que ese hombre sea capaz de hacer si sabe de la existencia de estas criaturas. Pero primero que nada... hay que decirle a Rei que venga y traiga a su digimon también. Sé de un lugar donde pueden estar a salvo".

Pasaron unos tensos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre, era Rei acompañada de su digimon envuelto en una sábana. Pasaron toda la tarde haciendo planes de cómo llevar a los digimons al escondite (un edificio en ruinas a la orilla de la ciudad, al que nadie se atrevía a acercarse debido a su frágil estructura). En cuanto se puso el sol Misato les ordenó a Asuka y Rei subirse a su carro, Shinji y su digimon los seguirían volando. Llegaron al dichoso edificio, apartado por más de 500 metros de los demás, poco sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por dos sombras, la de un joven de pelo castaño y un ser que aparentaba ser un perro.  "Bueno, al menos aquí estarán  a salvo por un tiempo, no, Labramon?" Le dijo el muchacho a su digimon, que se limitó a asentir, "Vámonos, tenemos que seguir vigilando la ciudad", dijo por fin el  digimon y los dos desaparecieron entre las sombras de demás edificios.

' Bueno, al fin continuamos el fic....con...un año de atraso ¬¬'...Comentarios, sugerencias...lo que quieran mandar será bienvenido (Los flames nos servirán para reírnos un rato, antes de ser borrados).


End file.
